Our Turn
by miss atari
Summary: It was Ran and Yoru, never Sora and Sunao. Until... They finally do it without the help of their alter egos. My first story for this series. Sora/Sunao. Yaoi. ONESHOT LEMON. YE ARE WARNED. D:


**oh noes, i've stumbled into the world that is Sukisho/Sukisyo, and i absolutely love it! okay, this is my first try at writing this pair, so i know it's going to be OOC hardcore style. please forgive me for that, and for the fact that this will appear to be more or less PWP. there's a plot, just very vague and if you squint, you might be able to pick up on it. in any case, criticism is appreciated and very very welcomed. n.n; enjoy!**

WARNING;

**YAOI!  
LEMON!  
yaaaaay!**

**disclaimer - not mine. if it was, it would have a second season.**

* * *

Pretending to be someone else always made it seem easier. The only downside to such simplicity, in their case, had been that they couldn't rightfully enjoy the exchange between them, rather their alter egos got to experience the pleasure for all it was worth.

Why, when both wanted it, did their inner selves have to shine through and out weigh what they actually wanted? Ran and Yoru always had fun with their bodies; and though, hidden away in the subconscious of their minds, watching like the little spies they were, neither felt pleasured.

It was Ran and Yoru.

**And that was all it would ever be.**

Sora yawned lightly, stretching his arms above his head. One arm brushed lightly against the body laying beside him, and aquamarine orbs latched onto the sleeping body cuddled up next to him. A blush crept along the bridge of his nose, increasing as the other sighed in content. Sora's eyes were fixated on the boy, and his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

They had done it _again_. Hadn't they?

Light from the moon shone in through the window between their beds, indicating to Sora that the night had a few more hours to spare. No longer tired, he couldn't think of anything to do, and opted to wake up Sunao as he turned over to face the sleeping beauty. It felt nice to lay in the bed, snuggled closely to the pink haired teenager. Watching Sunao's chest rise and fall, Sora couldn't help but wonder if his love for the other would always remain unrequited.

Ever since his childhood best friend had returned to him, the blue haired boy had been in love with him, though out of fear, he hadn't opened his mouth to express himself. He had wanted to tell him, several times actually, but the fact of the matter was that he was scared, and whenever he was afraid Yoru would appear and beckon for Ran. If they couldn't be together as Sora and Sunao, then perhaps it had been best suited that they worked it out through their split personalities. Oh how Sora wished he could tell Sunao, and oh how he wished that the other would only feel the same.

The blanket that had been wrapped around Fujimori rustled as he moved, staring up at Sora with groggy eyes. Hashiba appeared to be deep in thought, and he was curious enough to question what the other was thinking about.

"Hashiba?" Sunao whispered, nuzzling himself closer to Sora. The motion caused him to tense, tearing his gaze away from the ceiling and locking blue onto pools of light pink. The blush that had previously adorned his face painted itself across his cheeks as he watched Sunao, his movements slow and cautious.

"Mm."

"U-um, are you alright?"

Brow furrowed, Sora tilted his head with a slightly amused grin plastered on his lips, he was almost certain that Sunao knew something was wrong, different, and going to change. The pink haired boy sat up, hanging his head and peering down at the other as he lay beside him, watching him like a hawk. Sora made no obvious attempt to answer him, but that hadn't meant that he wasn't thinking up a response.

"Sora?" Again, his voice was quiet.

Sunao couldn't help it when he brought a hand up to meet with the side of Sora's face, stroking the soft skin gently. Hashiba shivered at the touch, his face pressing into the hand caressing him. If they could lay together like this as themselves, Sora knew he could gather up enough confidence to tell Fujimori how he felt. But still, would it do any justice when his words began to stumble out of his mouth? When Yoru fought to leak through and call upon Ran for another round of something that wouldn't be remembered?

"Fujimori," Sora spoke up. Azure searching rose, Sora lifted a hand and tightly grasped the hand on his cheek. Sunao gasped lightly.

They had unknowingly shared many intimate times together, but this time it felt different, almost natural. Their actions were not laced in fear, but rather something more innocent, more pure. Willingly, Sunao allowed his body to relax back against the bed as Sora positioned himself over him, legs on either side of the lithe body beneath him. A deep red graced both their faces, but neither tried to make the situation more comfortable than it already was.

"I'm fine, Nao-kun."

"G-good," he stuttered.

This wasn't like every other time their bodies participated in such acts. Fujimori wasn't watching his body give into the other like it done so many times before, he was the supporting role, and this was his time to shine. Sunao wanted to make Sora happy, wanted him to know that his love was returned and that no matter what happened between them as they joined together, for the first time as themselves, that he would always love him. No longer was he watching an entertaining porno involving himself, but he was the one making it.

Sunao smiled faintly, looking up at the other.

"Hashiba," he began, "it's just us this time, isn't it?"

Sora dipped his head, blue locks dancing over his pale chest as the boy nodded against him, a soft laugh trickling out of his mouth. Sora laid himself atop the other, his face hovering above Sunao's face, their lips mere inches apart. Fujimori ran his hands up his side feathery, earning a soft delighted moan to slip from Hashiba's parted lips, warm air gracing his mouth.

"It's just us." Sora reiterated, pressing his mouth against the other, their lips conforming together as Sunao deepened the kiss by dragging his tongue along the bottom lip of his lover in hopes of having him open his mouth. Sora complied happily, and their tongues danced together in a search to claim that which was already familiar. Sora cupped Sunao's face with his hands, and slender arms wound around his neck, a hand tangling in his hair as he pushed against the other. Sunao pressed into him, arching himself off the bed slightly. His body, already having reached it's limit earlier that night, was ready for another round. He felt himself begin to harden beneath Sora, and his hips subconsciously bucked upwards in attempt to be noticed. Hashiba offered a heated moan, the sound filling the confines of Sunao's eager mouth.

"F-Fujimori!" Sora breathed, pulling away. Sunao gave an apologetic smirk, biting his bottom lip as his breathing evened. It hadn't bothered him, but it had surprised him, and the fact was that Sora had stiffened immensely in the last couple minutes. His groin ached, and though his body pleaded with his mind to just take the body under him, he refused to do so without having it known that his actions would play out in love and not lust.

Sora kissed the pink haired teenager again, trailing an invisible line down his chin and along his jaw line until his lips rested at his ear. Sunao wriggled lightly underneath him as a pair of hands tickled down his sides, eliciting small mewls. Lightly, Sora nibbled at his ear lobe.

"Fujimori, are you sure?" Traces of fear resided in the back of his words, and he knew that if he were to continue with Sunao, the other would have to agree to it. He didn't want this to be a one sided affair. Sunao nodded, rolling his hips upwards, their erections coming into contact with the other. A pleased moan escaped Sora's mouth, and he pressed his mouth once again to the pallid skin of Fujimori.

"Hashiba, d-do you want it?" Sunao murmured, eyes watching with interest as Sora moved himself farther downwards, lips never leaving the skin that was keeping him occupied. Sunao would only agree to continue if Sora truly wanted it, and he wasn't going to force him into it if he hadn't wanted it. As if in response, Sora bit down hard on the sensitive skin under the right side of his clavicle bone, smirking as he realized that would leave a definite bruise come morning.

"H-Ha-shiba!" Came a mixed, rather pleasurable sound. Sunao's eyes fluttered shut, and he lolled his head back against the pillow he had taken from Sora hours before while still sleep. It gave Sora more room to tease, to kiss, to suck on and Sunao knew he wouldn't object whatever he was offered. Sora's mouth was talented, that much he could tell. He just wondered, if well, he was as talented when it came to other parts of his anatomy.

Reluctantly, Fujimori took control and pulled the aforementioned attacker back up to his face, crashing their lips together for another round of battles. Their hands traced the contours of the other's body, running along toned muscles, trickling lightly against soft flesh. Sunao gasped, pulling back roughly.

The corners of Sora's mouth turned upwards, revealing a wry grin as he dipped his head down to Fujimori's chest, his tongue lapping at one of two firm nipples. Sunao gasped a second time, but not out of needing to replenish his lungs of oxygen, rather out of shock and pleasure.

Sora didn't stop there, however, he toyed with the other abandoned nipple briefly before kissing along the center of Sunao's abdomen, nibbling, sucking and his tongue dragging against the lines his torso had to offer.

Hashiba couldn't exactly remember when he decided that he was going to be dominant one if they ever did anything as themselves, and for a little while, he had begun to assume that Sunao would make a better dominant lover.

Stopping just above his belly button, Sora lifted his head to look up at his newly acquired partner, smiling innocently as ruby optics watched him in glazed over interest.

"Continue, Fujimori?" He asked seductively. Sunao could only nod.

A whine crossed his lips, Hashiba's presence on him was missed greatly and he wanted to desperately feel his hands and lips on him again.

Sora spread his legs apart and slid himself in between them, fingers fluttering, tickling Sunao's thighs. Sunao jumped lightly, his body shot upright and he looked at Sora wildly. Hashiba only smirked, and pulled his body back up until their lips collided.

"It's going to hurt, you know." Sora warned him, pressing his body against the one beneath him. He rocked his hips and their erect lengths rubbed together, both boys moaning out the other's name loudly. If anyone outside their room had been oblivious to the things going on inside, then the noises harmoniously clashing together from both would be enough to bring it to attention.

"It's not like I don't know this!" Sunao exclaimed, rolling his lower half upwards in order to gain the same sound he'd just heard. If he didn't stop teasing him, Hashiba knew he'd be finishing right then and there, without having to enter the other.

Sora chuckled, knowing what he meant by the statement and brought a hand up to Sunao's face. Regardless of the fact that they had done it several hours before, Sora was still going to prepare him. Fujimori opened his mouth eagerly, he took each finger, one at a time into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them as Sora kissed along his chest, down his sternum and back up. Feeling like he was ready, Sora sat up.

"Nao-kun, if it hurts at all.." Sora whispered, pushing the first finger into him with ease. Sunao's walls clamped around his finger, but Sora progressed, curling his finger upwards and moving it about as the second finger joined in, soon scissoring his hole efficiently. Sunao closed his eyes, pressing his body down onto Sora's fingers as he lolled his head back. Yes, it hurt, but at least a part of the other was inside him, although he would have very much enjoyed a different _large_ member working wonders on him. The third finger was admitted, and a pained gasp emitted from Fujimori's parted lips.

"Fujimori?" Concern.

"Hashiba."

Sora took this as the okay to continue, and his fingers moved about inside the boy until he felt that he was stretched enough to accommodate him for the second time that night.

Slowly, Sora pressed his length into the tight warmth of Sunao. Groaning, his hands grasped Sunao's hips and pulled him down onto him until he was fully sheathed.

"G-uh! Hashiba!" Sunao cried, his arms darting forwards to wrap around Sora's neck, effectively pulling his body upwards until Sora's arms wrapped around his middle. He buried his head into his shoulder, and Sora pulled himself out until at that remained inside with the tip of his cock before rolling his hips into Sunao, his member slipping back inside with timed thrusts. Fujimori dug his nails into Sora's back, his lips pressed roughly against his sweaty skin as he kissed and sucked in any place he could reach along Hashiba's chest, shoulders, neck, jaw line; and at times, their lips connecting as Sunao pushed his hips down onto Sora, riding him in a way he never thought imaginable.

"Nn, meh… ugh, N-Nao!" Sora threw his head back, Sunao's lips attacking his throat as his teeth glided over his clavicle bones, biting down in the spot similar to where he'd been bitten earlier that night. Lifting Fujimori up with his hands cupping his hips, flesh smacked against flesh, and both boys cried out, knowing that their climaxes were drawing closer.

Thrusting upwards, Sora pushed himself further in.

"S-Sora! Unnn!" Sunao moaned openly, his back arched and head thrown back as Sora hit his spot. It felt like pure ecstasy, and he realized then why Ran always kept this from him. That selfish bastard.

"Nn! A-again! H… harder!" Fujimori pleaded, rocking his hips rhythmically with Sora's movements, his spot being hit dead on each time, and each time a sound that elated Sora graced his ears.

Breathing hitched, bodies growing weak, and climaxes almost reached, Sora's took one arm and tightly wrapped it around Sunao as he thrust into the body writhing against him, harder than he had before, rolling his hips upwards.

A hand traced his side slowly, and slender fingers gripped onto Sunao's neglected member. Sora smirked as the boy jerked upwards, pressing their bodies together and panting. Sora palmed the tip of his length, smearing the already seeped out pre cum along his penis, his hand pumping irregularly with the rocking of their lower halves.

"Guh, y-yess! Ha-Hashiba!" Sora cried, panting. His eyes screwed shut as his seed erupted, covering the pleasing hand and their torsos. Thrusting several more times, the walls around his member constricted as his lover came, spilling the sticky substance over them. It was too much, and before he knew, Sora came inside Sunao with a quick shutter and upright jerk of his hips: "N-N-Nao!!"

Breathing heavily, Hashiba pulled out and collapsed beside his worn lover. His eyes half-lidded and body calming down, Sunao tangled his legs with Sora's and rested his head upon the blue haired boy's chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly against him, his own beating in tune.

It came as no surprise when Sunao tilted his head back to look at Sora, that he had fallen asleep. It had taken more out of him than he realized, and now he would have to wait until morning to verbally tell Hashiba how he felt.

Would Sora still feel the same in the morning? Or has this been a test to see if he could really fight back the existence of Yoru? Sunao hoped for the former, and was greeted by an arm weakly slinking around his waist, pulling his body closer to the one resting. A faint smile flitted across his lips, and he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Hashiba." He spoke softly, delicately pronouncing his words as he nuzzled into the nape of Sora's neck. Had Fujimori been more aware, he would have caught the happy sigh, soft kiss against the top of his head and words offered willingly: "I love you too."

It hadn't been Ran and Yoru.

**And they hoped it never would be again.**

* * *

**so?! thoughts? n.n; remember, please don't be too harsh as this was my first attempt with this couple! - gives gummi bears - R&R! no flaming, batteries and accessories not included D:**


End file.
